


The Kings Ransom

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate (Yaoi) [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	The Kings Ransom

When the mood struck him, Gil loved to gamble.He would gamble with people, his treasure and even....if the stakes were high enough and in his favor.....his own body.He had nothing to lose that he felt he wouldn't get right back so why not risk it on something?

 

This was the mindset he had when he entertained the idea of gambling with Ozy. 

 

Alone at one of the higher stakes tables, Gil found himself betting against the house time and time again.There were few who would bet against him, since his odds at winning or breaking even were usually good.

 

It wasn't until a few nights ago that the Pharoh caught his attention.  It hadn't been the way he cockily waltzed in with the air that even the furniture should be in awe that he chose to grace it with his presence or the fact he practically radiated with charisma.  It had been his eyes.  They were the eyes of a predator who lay in wait because he knew his prey would come to him. 

 

As Gil casually watched Ozy glance at his cards with dispassion before purposefully selecting the ones he wished to discard and placing them with a SNAP onto the table, sliding them with the barest of touches of his finger tips to the dealer, Gil realized the man needed to be taken down a peg. 

 

Tapping out $100,000 up, a soft night for him really, he slowly finished his wine before heading towards the poker table where Ozy sat surrounded by women.

 

"Care to test your odds against me King of Egypt?"Gil inquired nonchalantly as he signaled for another glass of wine before sitting down next to Ozy.

 

"If I were you, King of Uruk, I would take the treasures I have gained and call it a night or you might find yourself out more than your shirt."

 

He casually leaned on the palm of his hand as his fingers curled gently against his cheek.  His eyes gleamed with curiosity and playfulness while still looking like they could devour anything in their site within a moments notice.

 

"Humph.  It would seem my reputation doesn't reach as far as Egypt.  I guess I will have to use an insignificant amount of gold to improve on your land routes to ensure you mongrels are properly educated then."

 

Ozy laughs heartily.  "There is nothing Uruk can provide that we do not already possess through trade or our own efforts.  Save your charity YOUR MAGESTY, for you will need it all when we are done just to dig you out of debt."

 

"Insolent bastard." Gil drank from his glass to hide his distaste as he took his hand from the dealer. 

 

Two pair and a jack.  Fuck.  Not a good start.  Gil places the minimum bet of $10k down, which is met by Ozy.  He then takes one of each pair and the jack and discards to receive enough cards for a straight.  Looking better.He meets and raises by $5k.  Ozy glances over his cards with a bored look before tossing $15k on the board and raising by $15.

 

Fuck.

 

They show their hand.  Ozy has a flush.  There goes that.

 

"Lose a little too much?"  Ozy smirks

 

"Nonsense."  Gil scoffs.  "Only of what's on me.  A paltry amount to what I possess as a whole."

 

"Well if you care to go again I'd be happy to give it all back on the condition that if you lose, you are mine to do with as I please until you can win your own freedom back."

 

"And if I win I get it all back?  My body is worth more than that.  Don't insult me."

 

Ozy snickers.  "Fine.  Equal stakes.  If I win you are under my possession until you win again.  If you win I am under your possession until I win again plus you get everything I just win back."  He runs the pointer finger of his hand slowly under his chin as he stares intensely at Gil.

 

"What do you say?  Seem fair?"

 

"Don't complain when I have you groveling at my feet doing my every wish."

 

"That arrogance and confidence will be your downfall."

 

This time both Gil and Ozy place their rings on the table as collateral. 

 

Gil takes his hand.  3 of a kind Aces high.  He removes the 10 and the 2 receiving another Ace and a King giving him four of a kind Aces high. 

 

Ozy discards one and he looks at Gil

 

"Is there a reason to deal again?"  He says with surety.

 

Ozy raises an eyebrow and then shakes his head.

 

Gil sets down his hand first then Ozy.

 

Gil's eye twitches, a straight flush.

 

"It would seem your luck he run out.  Collect your things and meet me at the car waiting outside.

 

Gil growls and reaches for his ring, which Ozy snatches.  Mine until you win.  Those were the rules.

 

Gil turns and walks off infuriated.

 

When he is out of view, Ozy collects his winnings, leaving $5k on the table for the dealer.  "Always a pleasure my friend."

 

"Indeed."  He says removing his hat, and with that his illusion, leaving Merlin behind in his place.  "I will be curious to see if you can tame him."

 

————————————

 

When the two got back to Ozy's palace, Gil found himself "moderately" impressed  by his surroundings. 

 

"If you follow me, we can discuss the .....nature of your service."

 

Gil scowled but didn't complain. 

 

Several moments, and various turns later, they arrived at Ozy's quarters.

 

"This is where you will be staying.  There will be servants assigned to you, but please feel free to let me know if you require anything......outside of their ability to take care of."

 

Gil wasn't sure how to interpret the smirk on the pharaohs face, but it didn't seem malicious so he just let it go.

 

"Now as to what is expected of you while you are here....". Ozy moves up behind the King of Uruk and snaps his fingers causing grey chains (similar to his own) to materialize out of portals they reach out and bind his hands and feet, raising his hands above his head so he can't move."

 

"What is the meaning of this!  How dare

You hold me captive!"  Gil yells as Ozy moves to stand in front of him with a devouring look in his eye. 

 

"Thank you Emiya for your assistance.  May I trouble you to stay nearby in case I decide to bring him down?"

 

"Long as my debt to you is paid when you are through, I don't care what you do."  Then he walks out of the room, leaving the two kings alone.

 

"Now as for you, Master of Uruk......" Ozy runs a finger across Gil's cheek "I expect you will enjoy this more than you might let on."  The finger at Gil's cheek slowly slips down his neck and chest.  "I've seen the way you watch me when you think no one notices.  I also know from the girls we seem to share at the club, that you have quite the infatuation for anything regarding me."  The finger slides down to Gil's waistband and traces just underneath it. 

 

"So you intend to make me pay my debt with my body do you?"He laughs sharply."I'm sure I can enjoy it enough seeing how effeminate you look.Besides it's not like you are the first man to proposition me." 

 

"Is that so?"Ozy raises an eyebrow and smiles deviously."Do we need the chains then?"

 

"Only a weakling binds his prey."Gil stares intently at Ozy."Afraid of a little challenge YOUR MAJESTY?"

 

Ozy crosses his arms and the chains are released. 

 

"I would hate to have you feel oppressed.I want you to come willingly if possible."

 

Gil hums."I'll show you cums willingly little princeling."Gil closes the distance between them in two strides, taking the back of Ozy's head in his hand as he roughly tilts his head back before his lips are sucking at Ozy's neck as he walks the pharaoh backwards towards the bed.

 

"Undress."Gil demands and Ozy complies as he lays down on the bed and leans on his elbows.

 

The Pharaoh's body was very attractive for a man.He had a lean muscular build with a smaller frame.He had a long back and legs with a rather impressive package.His darker skin enhanced his exoticism, which highlighted the gold in his eyes and decorating his body. 

 

"My body is my greatest treasure next

to my kingdom."

 

"Then I will make sure to enjoy invading

it before taking all the spoils." Gil then dematerializes only the top half of his clothes before laying on the bed next to Ozy.  The pharaoh looks at him quizzically, but Gil ignores him choosing instead to turn his companion onto his side so Gil could have the room to trace his hand up and down Ozy's entire backside. 

 

He would never be able to dominate this arrogant bastard if he didn't first know his weaknesses. 

 

"You treat me like a virgin your Highness.  You do know I need no niceties?"

 

"Don't assume everything is about you foreign king.  Very little I do will be for YOUR pleasure."

 

Gil raised an eyebrow at the almost pleasant sigh Ozy has at his response.  Was our pharaoh into denial play?  Quite the development and one Gil had to test immediately. 

 

Placing his lips at Ozy's ear, his hand traveled down to the man's inner thigh where he ran his fingers over the soft flesh, just barely avoiding his growing erection.  "Touch yourself in any way before I say I'm done and I will chain you until I get home to Uruk.....taking the long way."

 

Ozy bit his lip.  "And what about touching you?"

 

"You may unless I tell you to stop, agreed?"

 

Ozy nods.

 

Gil smirks before placing his lips at the pharaohs navel while his hand slides over his hip to caress down his outer leg. 

 

Ozy smiles and sighs softly as he runs his fingers through Gil's hair. 

 

Soon Gil's lips are kissing down Ozy's pelvis, making sure to lick the crevice between his thigh and pelvis before kissing down his inner thigh.

 

Ozy moans slightly as he tilts his leg out to ensure Gil has full access to everything.

 

Gil smirks before doing the same thing in the opposite direction up the other thigh, causing Ozy's fingers in Gil's hair to become slightly more aggressive as theyclasp and unclasp his hair.

 

It's like kissing silk.  Ozy's skin is so smooth and slightly cool from where the breeze rolling in from the windows touches him. 

 

Gil's kisses inch up his torso, across his collarbone and up his neck."So willing your Highness.If I didn't know any better I would say you had been looking forward to this."

 

"Nonsense.I've just always had a thing for blondes with fair skin."

 

"Is that so."I thought to myself."Well then I guess I need to be the most memorable blonde you've been with."With that whisper in his ear I lubricate my shaft with my own spit before penetrating Ozy smoothly as I pull his legs around my hips and envelope his moans with my lips. 

 

I am amazed at how tight he is, assuming he has been with men and women alike up until now."Not used to a true man Sun King?Your right little ass suggests you haven't been with anyone worth your time."

 

I then note down on his neck as my hand reaches down to tug at his balls before they caress the flesh around the base of his shaft.

 

His needy moans prove that he wants....even needs me to touch him if he is to reach climax, but I refuse.Instead, I pull out and flip him over so I can caress the insides of his thighs as I pound him from behind. 

 

Resting on his elbows, Ozy desperately attempts to meet my rhythm, but when he can't he reaches his hand down to fondle himself, giving into his frustrations. 

 

That's when I pull out and slap him hard across the ass, the slap ringing through the room and eliciting a gasp from his lips. 

 

"I will pull out and leave you here if you so much as think about following through  with that hand of yours."

 

Then I flip him back over and slam into him as one hand grabs his hip and my other wets my palm before running it slowly over his length. 

 

That's when he groans and then calls my name as he reaches behind his head and grips the headboard. "Fuck me Gil."

 

I can feel my dick harden in his ass as he looks at me with a sultry, hooded look before biting his lip.

 

"Damn you."  I growl before I break long enough to wrap his legs around me before replacing my hand and increasing my caresses, needing our release more than I want to admit. 

 

I slam him over and over again watching his lithe, strong body submit to my lust as the muscles in his stomach constrict and relax as his biceps flex as he is forced to brace against the headboard. 

 

With one last thrust, I lean down and kiss him, covering his tip with my fist loosely so as not to soil him with his release.  I'm an exhibitionist not an animal.  Soiling and degrading him isn't my thing. 

 

A few moments pass as we come down from our high and I pull out before wiping my hand on the loose edge of the sheets and turning a smirk on him.

 

"Well Pharoh, it looks like I win.  You seem to have a full house and I've got a royal flush.  Guess I've won my freedom."

 

I turn and walk around the bed to the side table where my ring sits, never looking at his shocked expression. 

 

"Guess I'll be going.  And......keep the change.  I believe in paying for a job well done."

 

Then I leave with a backwards wave and without a second look.


End file.
